


crowded nests

by Thatbookishgirl



Series: older men care for wounded birds [3]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Angry Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Angst, Arguing, Chronic Pain, Exes, Fluff, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Takes a Bath, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Love, M/M, Massage, Non-Consensual Touching, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Older Man/Younger Man, Riding, Smut, Sugar Baby Jaskier | Dandelion, Sugar Daddy Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, but it is brief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28972623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatbookishgirl/pseuds/Thatbookishgirl
Summary: Geralt has an argument with his ex about custody of Ciri. It makes him tense and angry, only aggravating his pain that day. But Jaskier can make it all better.Just a scene from their relationship - 6 months into their dating.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: older men care for wounded birds [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065776
Comments: 12
Kudos: 184





	crowded nests

Geralt was angry, which was very much generalizing the feeling he was having. Ciri’s mother needed to have a meeting to “re-evaluate their parenting agreement.” He couldn’t possibly imagine what else she wanted to change about it. They had an even split of Ciri’s time, he gave child support each month - a morally repugnant amount that he could not imagine being spent on his daughter in 30 days, but he did not want Ciri to go without. Geralt did, however, get a judge to agree to an itemized invoice of everything spent on Ciri with that amount each month. Pavetta was bitter about that even though it covered 50% of her rent and all transportation. 

When she had first arrived with Ciri years after they had parted ways he was flummoxed and then furious. He didn’t doubt her paternity if her features were anything to go by, though Yennifer did demand a paternity test. It was absurd that Pavetta thought she could show up with his daughter and think he would allow himself to be blackmailed. While it was true he never really wanted children and had told Pavetta as much when they were together, he would have never turned any actual offspring away. Yennifer practically laughed Pavetta out of the room when she asked Geralt for a million dollars to disappear so as to avoid any sort of scandal. Geralt let Yennifer stare Pavetta down before announcing he would not be giving her any money, but would be suing for custody and, if she was lucky, no criminal charges would be filed regarding her withholding the existence of his child from him along with the blackmail attempt. He didn’t think any criminal charges would be attached to withholding Ciri’s existence, but the blackmail was certainly a crime. 

Pavetta tried to change course but it was impossible from that point. Geralt meeting Ciri for the first time was the nail in her coffin since Geralt fell in love with Ciri the first time she blinked up at him and told him he was as big as a house. He got an emergency hearing, thanks to his deep pockets, to have visitation immediately. He took her out to museums and the zoo, all sorts of restaurants, and every park he could find. He was always careful not to speak ill of Pavetta, but it was hard to explain his absence without putting her in somewhat of a negative light. He would’ve wanted Ciri if he had known about her. 

After custody was decided Geralt found an apartment better suited for someone with a child. She had her own bedroom and bathroom with a small veranda where she could grow any flowers she wanted. She loved jasmine and so did he, apparently. The smell was not overbearing and he found himself tucking it beneath his pillowcase after Ciri told him to try it one night. She said she had nightmares sometimes and the smell helped. He wished he wasn’t as in the dark as he was about Ciri’s childhood before Pavetta showed up, because her consistent anxiety concerned him. Whenever Geralt was gone for too long she would become worried and pace around. 

Pavetta was coming to his home and that always set him on edge. He had Ciri out for the day with Yennifer and Jaskier was with Eskel on some sort of mission to find a butcher shop to meet the man’s curious needs. Eskel really wanted an elk heart and would not explain why. 

Geralt heard the knock at the door and stopped his pacing, wincing slightly at the tightness in his leg. The weather was bitter cold and he was tense, his muscles were not his friend. He opened the door and was greeted by Pavetta looking smug and dressed to the nines.

“Well, Geralt, took you long enough to let me in,” she sighed as she stepped past him into the foyer.

“I wasn’t very eager to let you in,” he grunted and shut his door.

“Oh, Ger, so bristle-y,” she teased, removing her coat to hang by the door, disarming Geralt as he was hoping she would not be there very long.

“What do you want, Pavetta? You’re here so we can talk about Ciri,” he walked into the kitchen and leaned against the island.

“Of course,” she smiled, “You see, I need to alter our split to better meet my needs.”

“I’m not giving you more time,” he began, before letting her express her ‘needs.’

“I’m not going to ask for more time, but I do want to flex it a bit,” she explained. Currently, they rotated weeks, one week on and one week off, unless there was a holiday or vacation to ensure proper share time. They have flexed before and he would not be opposed to it, as long as it was within reason. 

“We can flex. We’ve done it before. Why did it require you to come here?” he kept his face impassive.

“Because I figured I’d be able to get you to sit through the conversation without hanging up this way,” she pouted, with exactly zero sincerity, and removed her cardigan to sit on a kitchen stool. She was wearing a low cut black dress that suggested she was going out and not coming to discuss custody with her ex.

“What?” Geralt furrowed his brow.

“Well, I would like to alter the week layout. Instead of one week on and one week off, I would like to have 2 weeks on and then 2 weeks off,” she placed her palms flat on the counter.

“That is not a ridiculous request. It does not explain why you needed to be here for it. I would have agreed to it over the phone,” he rolled his eyes. He was expecting something absurd, this was perfectly reasonable.

“Well, I also want to alternate weekends and discuss living arrangements,” she pressed on.

“Wait. Hold on,” he pinched his nose, “We will circle back to the weekends, but what about living arrangements need to be discussed?”

“It has come to my attention that, that  _ boy _ , is staying here and you never consulted with me about overnight guests around our daughter,” she arched a brow.

“Because that only applies to people we’d fuck casually, not people you are in committed relationships with,” he nearly growled.

“Oh, please,” she scoffed, “He is hardly someone who will be here for long. He’s a child.”

Pavetta, for reasons Geralt was somewhat unclear on, absolutely hated Jaskier. She spoke poorly of him at every instance and never wanted Ciri to spend time with him. When she first met him she thought Jaskier was a nanny, but Ciri let her mother know that he was her daddy’s boyfriend and simply the nicest man. On the rare occasion they were in the same space together, Jaskier ignored Pavetta while she lobbed insults at him. He never wanted to say anything that could damage his relationship with Ciri, which only endeared him to Geralt even more.

“He’s young, but hardly a kid,” Geralt did hate that argument, she was not the first to mention the age difference. 

“He cannot legally drink,” she huffed at him, folding her arms over her chest, which only accentuated her breasts. He knew what she was doing. He turned on his heel and walked to the cabinet for a drink. He was trying to drink less, but Pavetta tested him. He limped slightly as he moved and that did not go unnoticed by her.

“Oh, poor baby,” she cooed, taunting him as she used to when he was in pain.

“I can tell you to leave,” he glanced over his shoulder.

“Oh, Ger. You need to go to a massage therapist. I’ve told you this thousands of times,” she hummed. She had. Many times over the course of their relationship. She was aware of his chronic pain but not particularly sympathetic to his struggle. When his pain was at his highest she would rather be away from him than around him, leaving him to manage alone. That was when he realized he loved long baths so much, which was more of a silver lining than anything.

“I don’t like strangers touching me. Jaskier usually helps me,” Geralt pressed, putting a finger of whiskey in a glass.

“Jaskier? I’m sure he truly helps,” clucking her tongue as she rose from where she had perched and walked that way Geralt grew to recognize as her wind up into trying to get what she wanted through seduction. 

She glided across the floor and leaned against the counter next to him. She arched her back and took a heaving breath, eyeing Geralt slowly. She pressed her lips together and gave him a smirk.

“You know, I could distract you from your pain. Let off some steam, come to an agreement about our daughter,” she tempted.

“Pavetta. This is...almost embarrassing. I am dating Jaskier,” Geralt took a step backward. 

“Who is, again, a child, and hardly capable of giving you what you need. Or our daughter. I am wondering when you’ll realize that you and I are still suited to each other,” she reached forward and placed her hand on his forearm.

“Jaskier. Is. My. Boyfriend,” Geralt grunted, “I care for him deeply.”

“Even if that were true - and I don’t happen to believe it is - I think he’s someone you can dote on to get your rocks off. He’s not someone we agreed to be around my daughter when she’s here,” Pavetta turned to glare at him, all while still pursing her lips and trying to reveal as much of her cleavage as she subtly could. When they were dating, they had a fair amount of angry sex. They fought a lot whenever Pavetta could no longer pretend to what she thought Geralt wanted. She was happy to take all the gifts, but she wanted more than nights inside where they only saw each other as Geralt was not one who liked to go out. Funny thing is if she had just told Geralt that he would have probably accommodated her.

“I’m not sure why you think you can dictate that. It is clear as day in the parental agreement that we are not to have overnight guests here with Ciri if it is someone casual. Jaskier and I have been dating for over 6 months and he met her before we were even dating. You’re trying to control something beyond your reach,” Geralt pulled his arm back.

“6 months? Hardly a commitment. We were together for over a year,” she whined. She always whined at him when she wanted her way. And when she was trying to rile him up. She seemed to think he wanted her to behave younger than she was and he was unsure why.

“Yea. And after the year mark you decided to start fucking other people, if I recall,” he rolled his eyes and started to shift away, but his knee was throbbing. His body was full of tension, which only compounded his pain.

“And you know why,” she simpered. Except, he really didn’t. She never really explained herself. He had suspicions, but he never cared to search out the answer.

“Pavetta,” he sighed. He just wanted her to leave and to resolve this quickly.

“Geralt. It’s simple. He stops sleeping over when she is here,” she reiterated and stepped back into his space. 

“I really don’t know where you get off thinking you’re going to have any say in who I see and when,” he hissed, body going more rigid the closer she got to him.

“I could get off with you. Just like we used to. You know how good I can be. Just let me remind you and we can both get what we want,” she moved her hand to cup his soft cock through his pants.

“Get the fuck off me,” he swatted her hand away.

“What? Like you don’t know I can get you there,” she crossed her arms over her chest and pouted before looking furious.

“I don’t want you to touch me. I’m in a relationship now. You don’t get to try and fuck me to get your way,” he half-shouted. 

“I can make you feel better than he can,” she shot.

“You’re being ridiculous,” he started to move to the other side of his kitchen but pulled a hard limp. His entire right leg was failing to cooperate and he was at his limit with her.

“Oh. Right. Your leg pain,” she huffed, “Some fucking man you are. You can’t even walk across the kitchen. What does Jaskier have to do? Prop you up so you can actually fuck him properly?” She cackled. She always resorted to this when she knew she wasn’t going to win the argument. 

“Get the fuck out of my house,” Geralt snapped, “Have your lawyer call my lawyer. This conversation is done.”

“Geralt - “

“I said, out!” he belted. He needed her gone. Not only did she try to manipulate him, she spoke down about Jaskier and tried to insult the only thing about himself that he was remotely sensitive about. Pavetta, for what its worth, had only seen Geralt this angry once before and knew enough to leave. She grabbed her cardigan and coat and practically ran from his penthouse. 

As soon as she closed the door he threw his drinking glass on the ground. He had this energy rise up in him and he wanted to scream, punch something, or just run. But he could do none of those things. He willed himself to be calm and simply gazed at the broken glass on the floor. He steadied his breath and waited. He wanted to bend down and pick it up and clean the space, but he was in too much pain. He pinched the bridge of his nose and tried to remember where the closest stash of pain killers were. He recalled Jaskier putting some behind the coffee. As he walked slowly over to that cabinet he heard the front door open and hoped it wasn’t Pavetta returning to finish their fight. 

When he turned he instead saw Jaskier, his cheeks pink from the cold and his hair peaking out from his wool cap. The man beamed at him before he stopped short, seeing the broken glass and Geralt’s pained expression. He pulled off his hat and coat before rushing over to Geralt’s side.

“What happened?” he frowned.

“Pavetta. She was being unreasonable,” he sighed.

“Isn’t she usually?” Jaskier chuckled.

“Yes,” Geralt gave a slight smile. He moved to hug his boyfriend before wincing.

“Your leg? Is it really bad?” Jaskier lightly touched his hip.

“Yea. It’s at its peak today. Pavetta really made me tense,” Geralt revealed.

“My sweet,” Jaskier pursed his lips. He leaned forward to give the older man a soft kiss and smoothed down his hair, “Go take a bath. I’ll clean up here.”

“I - uh - think I need help getting to the bathroom,” Geralt breathed out.

“Of course, love,” Jaskier soothed and gave Geralt another kiss. He helped Geralt to the bathroom and had him sit on the edge of the tub. He turned on the water, making almost unbearably hot like Geralt like, pouring in some epsom salt for good measure. He helped ease Geralt out of his clothing and even knotted the man’s hair on top of his head. He kissed the man’s shoulders and assisted him in stepping into the tub. Geralt practically glowed under the attention and relaxed into the water. Jaskier left and returned minutes later with a bottle of water and some tylenol. 

He let Geralt rest while he cleaned the broken glass and mopped, just in case there were bits of glass he missed. He wondered what Pavetta had done to make Geralt so tense, but figured he would tell him soon enough. He made them both some coffee and made his way back to the bathroom. Geralt looked far more relaxed and gave his boyfriend the mug. Geralt’s eyes sparkled and Jaskier was immensely pleased to see his new spirits.

“Thank you, sweetheart,” Geralt smiled at his boy.

“Anything for you,” he leaned forward to give him a sweet kiss.

“Did you plan to join me in here?” Geralt asked.

“Only if it wouldn’t hurt you,” he replied.

“I’m much better now. Only a twinge,” Geralt reassured. Jaskier put down his coffee and began to remove his clothing and did a bit of a tease as he stripped for his older lover. He snickered when he tripped slightly pulling off his pants. When he was finally naked he took another swig of his coffee before lowering himself into the tub between Geralt’s legs. He let the older man ease him back, Jaskier leaning against Geralt’s chest. The water was now the perfect temperature, the epsom salt certainly doing its job for Geralt. Jaskier could feel the tension easing out of the injured leg.

“Are you going to tell me what she wanted?” Jaskier mumbled, letting the older man’s hands trail down his front.

“She just wanted to amend the parenting agreement. It did not go well,” Geralt placed kisses along the back of Jaskier’s neck, “Did Eskel find an elk heart?”

“He did, actually,” Jaskier laughed, “We had to go to the most obscure butcher where he paid just an obscene amount. I really don’t understand why he wanted it so much,” Jaskier recalled and told Geralt all about the 12 different butchers they went to before ultimately getting the lead on what Eskel wanted. He saw more of the city in that day than he probably had in years. 

“Well, your day sounds like it was exhausting,” Geralt smirked.

“Not as exhausting as yours. I’d take Eskel on a hunt than Pavetta any day,” he snorted. 

“I’m inclined to agree,” he wrapped his arms around Jaskier and pulled him closer, “I’m glad you’re home.”

“I’m happy to be home,” Jaskier let his body go lax. They sat in the bathroom, just talking, until the water got cold. Jaskier helped Geralt from the bathtub and they made their way to Geralt’s bedroom. The older man sat back and watching Jaskier dig in the drawers and begin to fuss over him.

“Just get comfortable,” Jaskier directed. Geralt just smiled and laid back, still naked, atop the covers. He watched Jaskier get massage oil, towels, and a few other things. Jaskier always made a point to really take care of Geralt on the high pain days, usually going over the top.

“You don’t need to do anything, Jaskier. We can just go to bed, watch a movie,” Geralt spoked out.

“I know I don’t need to. I want to,” Jaskier practically bowed. He giggled and went over to the bed. He crawled up to where Geralt was and had him lift his hips to put a towel beneath him, “I’m going to massage your leg and hip so you can sleep without getting tense again. So, just let me love on you.”

“Alright, little lark,” Geralt sighed. He knew there was no point in resisting as Jaskier generally got what he wanted.

“Let me go grab some lotion from the bathroom. I’ll be right back,” Jaskier sauntered off and Geralt closed his eyes. Unlike Pavetta, Jaskier always pulled out all the stops when Geralt was in pain. It didn’t happen like this often, his pain this debilitating, but Jaskier made sure to do his best to make the days easier for him. Geralt let his body relax more as he waited. It was several minutes before Jaskier returned, still nude and all smiles. The younger man put the lotion on the side table by the massage oil and moved onto the bed. He crawled up and kneeled between Geralt’s legs. Putting massage oil on his hands, he began to gingerly massage the muscle just above Geralt’s knee. Jaskier spoke softly about a song he was writing and worked his mumbled fingers over Geralt’s flesh. He worked in small circles moving further and further up his thigh.

Geralt, still a man, could not help but respond to the sight of his naked lover in front of him and his hands touching him slowly and deeply. His cock twitched with interest and had slowly got harder as Jaskier worked. Jaskier noticed and moved further up until he was massaging the flesh where his leg met his hip, moving to sit atop his thighs as well. He let his fingers gently trail up the juncture of Geralt’s thighs, finger tips caressing the older man’s balls teasingly. He heard Geralt have a sharp intake of breath. He stifled a light laugh and withdrew his hand to settle on Geralt’s hip bone to massage the muscles there. 

“Feeling better?” Jaskier whispered.

“Much,” Geralt breathed out and felt the ache in his cock. He really wanted the younger man’s hands all over him. 

“I have another way to help you relax if your hip can handle it,” Jaskier bit his lower lip and sat further up towards Geralt’s lap.

“My hip feels fantastic,” Geralt cocked a brow, almost as a challenge.

“Excellent,” Jaskier smiled as he let himself sit up and settle right over Geralt’s erect cock, Jaskier being no better. The younger man always found himself aroused at the sight of the older man at his mercy, or really any time. He began to slowly roll his hips, his cock dragging slowly against Geralt’s. The older man let his hands settle on Jaskier’s waist and just let his younger lover move atop him however he pleased. Jaskier continued to circle his hips and let Geralt get more and more aroused. The older man growled when he felt the younger man wrap his hand around his cock he had to keep from bucking up to meet him. 

“Oh, dearheart. Just let me,” he reached behind himself while holding Geralt’s erection, slowly easing down onto it. Clearly he had prepped himself when he was in the bathroom to make himself ready for this on the chance Geralt would be able to engage in such activities. Jaskier moaned as he felt Geralt fill him up, the older man trying to stifle a groan. 

“Mmmm, just what I wanted,” Jaskier breathed out, slowly beginning to ride Geralt. Geralt held his waist and felt warmth move through his body as he began to focus only on the warm channel wrapped around his dick. Jaskier lifted himself up and down, arms thrown over his head, head back as he let Geralt’s eyes feast upon his body. 

“Such a good boy,” Geralt grunted. He had some lingering pain, but it was forgotten as he had this immense pleasure. 

“Here’s hoping the endorphins knocks out the last of your pain. This is a purely selfless act,” the younger man laughed.

“Oh yes. The saint,” Geralt smiled at his boyfriend. 

“So fucking big,” Jaskier breathed as he began to slow his movements until he came down roughly and rolled his hips over and over again. Certain Jaskier got Geralt pressed against his prostate, Geralt let his fingers tease Jaskier’s cockhead.

“Oh!” Jaskier gasped. 

“Yes,” geralt hissed, feeling Jaskier tighten around him, his movements becoming more erratic.

“Christ,” Jaskier groaned as he felt this pressure coil in his center. He was so closed, but he wanted to get Geralt off first. He clenched and shifted his hips just so. Geralt’s eyes rolled to the back of his head and this deep growl rose from his throat, “Oh yea. Come on. Cum inside me.”

“Fuck,” Geralt grunted and practically felt like his orgasm was pulled from his body. He squeezed Jaskier’s cock and felt the man stutter with his hips. Soon painting Geralt’s chest with his cum. Both were breathing heavily, Jaskier leaning down to kiss Geralt deeply on the lips. He wrapped his arms around his shoulders and Geralt pulled him close. They smiled against each other’s mouths and kissed more. Eventually Jaskier climbed off his lap and cleaned them both up with some washcloths. 

Eventually he used the spicy lotion to cover Geralt’s hip and knee. Being gentle and thorough. Geralt let Jaskier ease him under the covers and fell asleep under his lover’s attention. Jaskier then climbed in as well and read quietly as his lover rested. He knew Geralt needed it. He always did after Pavetta spoke with him. She seemed to bring out the worst in him. He has no idea how someone as sweet as Ciri came from her.

“I love you so much,” Jaskier said as he brushed Geralt’s hair from his face where it fell. He hoped Geralt would keep him around for as long as he could stand and that they would never wind up like he and Pavetta had. 

“Love you too,” Geralt yawned, not quite asleep. And nothing sounded as beautiful as that. 


End file.
